Banana Launcher
Banana Launcher is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is unlocked after completing Big Wave Beach - Day 27. It fires explosive bananas at zombies that deal 60 normal damage points and have an area-of-effect of 3x1. The player is required to tap on it to arm itself, then tap on any tile for it to launch its projectile, similar to the Cob Cannon. It has a 21-second reload time, a trait that it shares with Coconut Cannon, Carrot Missile Truck and Fire Gourd in order for it to be used again. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Banana Launchers can fire explosive bananas at any tile on the lawn. Usage: tap to arm, tap on target tile to fire Range: anywhere on lawn Special: on impact, explodes in small area It's important to avoid stereotyping as much as possible. Stereotypes are often flat-out wrong. And also hurtful. But honestly ... Banana Launcher is TOTALLY bananas. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it will launch four explosive bananas at random targets on the lawn. Gallery BANANAL.png|Banana Launcher's Almanac entry. HDBananaLauncher.PNG|HD Banana Launcher HDBananaLauncherWithCostume.png|HD Banana Launcher with costume BananaLauncherSeed.PNG|Banana Launcher seed packet. Imitater Banana Launcher2.png|Imitater . Boosted Imitater Banana Launcher2.png|Boosted Imitater . Banana Launcher cannot be used.png|Banana Launcher cannot be used. 2014-11-07 224606.png|Endless Zone card. banana_costume_endlesszone_card.PNG|Endless Zone card with costume. Banana1.png|Banana Launcher armed. Banana launch2.PNG|The Banana Launcher firing a banana. BoomWentTheBanana.png|Banana Launcher's target. BananaLTarget.png|Target without background. BananaProjectile.png|Banana projectile. Bananah2.png|Banana Launcher after firing a banana. Screenshot 2014-11-07-20-48-25.png|Banana Launchers cannot be placed on mine carts. SosBananaLauncher.PNG|An endangered Banana Launcher. Banana Launcher being watered.gif|Banana launcher being watered in the Zen Garden (animated). Just Smile.png|Banana Launcher face glitch. BANANA LAUNCHER.png|Banana Launcher on the bingo card. BananaLauncherCostume.PNG|Banana Launcher's costume Trivia *Its damage is not actually massive since it cannot kill a Buckethead Zombie with one banana, but "massive" damage ranges from 60 normal damage points to infinity. *It is similar to the Cob Cannon since both plants are required to be manned by players to shoot its projectiles at zombies. Also, both plants have explosive projectiles. *It is the only plant that speaks in game, exclaiming "Banana!" when firing a banana missile. When Banana Launcher is fed with Plant Food, it shouts ”BA-BA-BA-BA-BANANA!”. *It turns green after the player shoots the banana, similar to how unripe bananas are green in real life. *Banana Launcher and Banana are the only plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series based on bananas. *This and Winter Melon are the second most expensive plants in the game, the first being Tile Turnip at 16,000 sun after seven plantings. **Banana Launcher is the most expensive plant obtained in Big Wave Beach. *This and Bamboo Shoot from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time]] are the only plants that cannot be planted on mine carts. For Banana Launcher, this is because of issues associated with a tap either moving the mine cart or activating the Banana Launcher. It will say "Bananas are too slippery to be planted on mine carts". ** However Magnifying Grass and Coconut Cannon can still be planted on mine carts. despite also being touch-activated plants. *Although its almanac says that its area is within a single tile, its actual area-of-effect is 3x1. *The almanac states that it has a sluggish recharge, but it does not state the seed packet recharge, but the reloading time when it shoots a banana. Its recharge is actually fast. *Banana Launchers cannot be chosen in Big Wave Beach - Day 23. *In Big Wave Beach - Day 23, the player can launch a banana from the Banana Launchers while viewing the lawn from the seed selection screen. However, its face does not change. *This, Starfruit, Potato Mine, Bonk Choy, and Tile Turnip are the only plants in the game to only have one visible tooth with the former two being the only fruits to do so. *This plant's projectiles have faint lines on them. *The player can destroy graves using Banana Launcher on any Last Stand level before tapping "Let's Rock". **This, however, was no longer possible after the 3.1.1 update. *Using only this kind of plant to kill zombies in a Big Wave Beach level earns the player Banana Storm achievement. *Even after the player has defeated the final zombie and the reward has dropped, bananas can still be fired from this plant. This was fixed in the 3.1.1 update. *Its eyes are red and straight in the bingo card, while its in-game appearance has brown eyes and they are crossed. Its smile in the bingo card is also different than the actual one. *Multi-touching works for this plant in both Android and iOS devices. *Banana Launchers give off a daunting look before firing. See also *Cob Cannon *Banana Storm Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants